In the continuing struggle of property owners to protect their belongings from thieves and burglars, it appears that every protective measure is eventually circumvented by new burgling techniques. A new burgling method, which requires less talent than temerity, involves the use of a pipe wrench or the like to apply a high torque to a door knob, breaking the internal lock mechanism and thereby gaining entry through the door. Generally the burglar carries the pipe wrench concealed in a coat sleeve, and is able surreptitiously to break the lock and gain entry in approximately the same amount of time as an individual using a key, with no untoward indications that a burglary is taking place.